12 years later
by ncisgirl18
Summary: Tony, Ziva and 14 year old Tali and her 10 year old sister, Sadie are living in Paris. Ncis team had no idea Ziva was alive until now. Tony and Ziva were in danger and someone returns to take revenge. Tali vanishes next morning
1. Chapter 1

12 years later

Tony, Ziva and 14 year old Tali and her 10 year old sister, Sadie are living in Paris. Ncis team had no idea Ziva was alive until now. Tony and Ziva were in danger and someone returns to take revenge. Tali vanishes next morning .

May 16, 2028

Paris 1800

Ziva was at her house with Tali and Sadie while Tony was at phone booth which was 1 mile from their home. Ziva was in kitchen cooking food as Sadie walked up, "Ima, where is Tali?" Ziva turned stove off, "She's outside." "Thanks, Ima."

Sadie walked up to Tali, "Hi, I got message from someone and it says Trent Kort. Who is that guy?" Ziva overheard them as she stopped tossing salad. "Does Ima know?" Tali asked. "No." "Ima needs to know so does abba."

Tony opened door, "I'm home!" Sadie ran up, "Abba, who's Trent Kort?" Tali walked up, "She got a message from him. I don't know who he is. Do you and Abba know him?" Tony closed door, "Um, we'll talk about this after dinner. Sadie, I want your phone." "Why?" "Because I want to see what message says." Sadie took out her phone out of her pockets then handed it to Tony, "Here." "Thank you. Why don't you two go to your room. Ima and I need to talk."

Tony walked up to Ziva, "Hey, Ziva." Ziva placed food on plate, "Should we tell them? I mean, I want to wait until they're old enough." Tony rubbed his hair, "Well, we have a teenager, she should able to handle it. When Sadie was eight, we told Tali about us 12 years ago." Ziva sighed, "There's no way Trent sent that message. He's dead." "Yeah, you're right." "If you want to, you can read message."

Tony read message and he revived pictures of them, "Um, Ziva? This guy have been spying on us." "What?" Ziva grabbed phone then looked at pictures, "Why could he do that? And how can Trent spy on us if he's dead?" "I don't know, Zi. This guy said he will send pictures to Bishop and Mcgee. It has you in pictures. If they find out you're alive, Abby won't be happy."

Ziva nodded, "Yeah. You have not seen them for years." Tony's phone went off. Tony revived message from Bishop, "You may want to hear this, they're coming here tomorrow." "For 12th year of my death, of course." "I can't keep this secret anymore." Ziva nodded, "It's time for them to know."

2100

Tali and Sadie were sitting on Tony and Ziva's bed, "Ima, are you going to tell us about this guy?" "Yes we will, Sadie." Ziva replied. Tony sat up, "It happened 12 years ago. Trent Kort killed NCIS director, Tom and our friend Fornell nearly dead but he survived. Whole team thinks your Ima was dead but when you and I were walking around in Paris. That's where I found your mom." Tali looked at Ima, "Yeah, I think I remember that. I was asking for Ima and you said, we will see Ima soon." Ziva chuckled, "Yeah. NCIS team are coming tomorrow. Do not tell them that i'm alive, let abba handle it." "Okay."

Next morning 1300

Sadie jumped on bed, "Abba! Ima! Wake up!" Tony groans, "I'm getting up." Tony sits up. Sadie sat between Tony and Ziva, "I found note on Tali's bed." Sadie gave note to Tony as Ziva sat up, "Where's Tali?"

"I don't know. I saw her in bed last night then now she's gone." Sadie replied. Ziva stood up, "I'll try to call…" "I have her phone." Ziva nodded, "Okay, maybe she ran away." Tony read note, "Someone took her." Sadie jumped off bed, "Someone broke window and I found syringe on floor. I didn't touch it." "Why don't you go to hang out with your friends while we figure this out." "Okay." Sadie grabbed shoes then walked to her friend's house.

Tony and Ziva entered Tali and Sadie's room. Ziva walked over to Tali's bed, "I think she was drugged." "Yeah, you're right. How can I tell team that Tali's gone and you're alive."

Meanwhile in DC 0700

Bishop walked up to desk, "Morning, Mcgee." Mcgee looked up, "Morning, Bishop." Bishop sat down on chair, "Where's Tess?" "She's upstairs." Bishop nodded as she revived text message. Bishop read message, "It's Tony. He wants our help to find Tali. She's missing." Mcgee nodded, "So is Abby. She has been missing for two weeks." Bishop texted Tony back, "So is Abby. She has been missing for two weeks."

Tony looked up, "Ziva. Bishop just told me that Abby's missing for two weeks." "What? But she texted you last night." "Or it was someone else." "Tell them about Kort." Tony texted Bishop, "Tali revived message from Trent Kort. He's been dead for years."

Bishop texted back, "Abby received same thing." Bishop looked up, "Don't you think Tony should come here to help?" "Um, that would be good. But what if Tali's still in Paris?" "Um, I'm not sure." Vance walked up, "You two are needed in MTAC. Tess will meet you there."

Paris

Tony put phone away, "What are we going to do? Abby and Tali are both missing." Ziva sighed, "I do not know." "We could fly to DC to help out but they'll find out you're alive." Sadie entered house then walked up, "Someone tried to take me. He said someone named Trent Kort has Tali and Abby in DC." Ziva sighed, "Okay, let's go to DC then."

10 hours later

Mcgee walked up to Bishop, "Anything on Abby?" "No, but I found footage at Abby's house." Bishop and Mcgee looked at footage camera until Bishop stopped it, "Look." Mcgee looked closely, "It's Kort. That's possible. We killed him years ago." Bishop sighed, "Yeah, we did kill him. Should we have Gibbs to help?" "Gibbs? He's not NCIS agent anymore and he's in Mexico. Tony can help us."

Bishop nodded, "Well, Tony was supposed to be here three-" "We're here now."

Bishop and Mcgee turned around slowly and they were shocked as what they see.

"Ziva?"

Chapter 2 coming soon

Happiness story is still in pocess so please review thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ziva walked up, "Yes, I am alive." Mcgee hugged Ziva, "We missed you." "I missed you guys too. You must be Ellie Bishop." Bishop chuckled, "Yeah, I am." Tony walked up, "Did you find syringe at Abby's house?" "Yes, we did. It's in lab. It has no DNA on it and we searched for her for two weeks. Now we think Kort may took her. Did you bring one with you?"

Tony took out plastic bag out of backpack, "Yes, we have it." As a elevator opened, a 12 year old girl walked up, "Dad, I want you to...who are those people?" Mcgee chuckled, "Bishop, Tony's going to freak." Tony chuckled, "You have a daughter? What's your name?" "My name is Anna." Anna replied, "And my parents is Mcgee and Abby which she's missing."

Tony and Ziva gasped, "When did this happen, McAbby?" Mcgee sighed, "Delia broke up with me a month after you left because I…" Mcgee whispered, "I got her pregnant and Gibbs retired two months after you left." "Wow. Moving on. We need to find Abby and Tali which is my daughter." Anna nodded, "You're Tony Dinozzo? Here." Anna gave a note to Tony, "Someone took Sadie."

20 minutes later

Tony and others were in lab. Tony walked behind desk, "Sadie's missing too and we're in danger." Ziva stood by Tony, "Did you find DNA on syringe that Tony gave you?" Bishop sighed, "Well, Samantha found DNA and it belongs to Trent Kort." Ziva nodded, "Did you guys check the grave?" "No, we'll need to ask someone to dig up grave." Mcgee replied.

An hour later

Grave digger pulled casket out of ground then placed it on ground. Mcgee opened casket to discover Sadie was in casket. Tony picked Sadie up, "You okay?" "Yeah. I'm okay. He tried to bury me alive." "Who?" "I don't know. But I heard that Kensi Blye has disappeared two weeks ago." Tony nodded, "Okay, Sadie. Ima is going to stay here with you while Mcgee, Bishop and I head to Los Angeles." "Okay."

Somewhere in Los Angeles

Tali, Kensi who was missing for two weeks, and Abby were at abandoned shelter. Tali woke up then looked around and Kensi kneeled down, "Hey." Tali looked up, "Hey. Who are you." "My name is NCIS agent Kensi Blye. Abby and I have been here for two weeks." "Where are we?" "I don't know but I have feeling that we're in Los Angeles."

Abby walked up, "We tried to escape but we failed." Tali sat up, "Well, my Ima taught me how to pick lock when I was eleven." Abby nodded, "That's great! We can...wait, your Ima?" "Oh. Guess I told you Ziva's alive. My Ima and abba are in DC."

Abby sat down, "I knew it. Ori lied to us." "Who's Ori?" Kensi and Tali replied same time. "You probably don't remember this. She brought you in NCIS building after there was an attack in Israel." "Oh wait, Ziva told me that story two years ago." "Oh, so you know now?" "Yeah."

Kensi stood up, "I bet Deeks is worried sick. He doesn't know that I'm pregnant with his baby." Abby and Tali gasped, "What about this, I'll pick the lock to help you two to escape then you can ran to NCIS or call Deeks to find you two then find me here but if I'm not here then call Tony. You too, Abby." "Okay."

Tali walked to door then picked the lock until she heard click sound, "Got it." Tali opened door, "Now get out of here." Tali and others ran out to road as they nearly get hit by car and it was Sam and Callen in car. Callen got out of car then walked up, "Kensi, you alright?" "Yeah, I'm alright so Abby and Tali." Callen chuckled, "Okay, let's get out…" They took cover as gunshot rang out.

Callen looked up, "You guys okay?" "Yeah, I'm good." Abby, Sam, and Tali replied at same time. "Kensi?" Tali pointed to where Kensi was, "She's right there." Callen ran up, "Kensi, you okay?" Kensi groaned, "Yeah, I'm okay." Kensi ripped shirt open and she had vest on. Callen helped Kensi get up, "Let's get out of here. Sam, tell Eric we found her." "On it."

NCIS

Eric and Nell were laughing until Eric's phone rang. Eric answered his phone, "You're not going to believe…" He stopped laughing, "You found her? Great, I'll let team know." Eric hang up, "Nell, they found Kensi." "What? How?" "Well, She had Abby and Tali with her. Sam stopped car as they run front of car. They'll be here soon." Nell chuckled, "Wow. Deeks has been sobbing all time." "Can you let Mcgee know?" "Sure."

Eric ran down stairs, "Hetty!" Granger and Deeks turned around as Eric walked up, "Sam and Callen found Kensi, Abby, and Tali." Hetty sighed, "That's good. I don't want to lose agent." "Nell is informing…" Nell walked up, "Mcgee, Bishop and Tony are at DC airport right now." "That." Deeks chuckled, "Well, that's good because I don't want to lose my wife." Eric patted Deeks, "I know you never stopped looking for her and now we found her."

Hetty's phone rang. Hetty answered, "Hetty Lange speaking. Okay, thank you, Sam. I will send Deeks to hospital." Deeks looked up, "Is Kensi okay?" Hetty hanged up, "She's fine but Abby isn't. She miscarried." Eric nodded, "I'll inform Mcgee." "I'll go to hospital."

Hospital

Sam, Callen and Kensi and Tali were in waiting room while Abby was in exam room. Callen walked up, "Abby said she didn't know she was pregnant. Kensi?" Kensi looked up, "I was scared that I was going to lose baby." "You're pregnant?" "Yes. I went to doctor and doctor said baby is fine and healthy." "That's good. Here Deeks come."

Kensi saw Deeks then walked to hug Deeks, "I missed you." Deeks kissed Kensi, "I missed you too." Deeks looked Kensi, "So, you're okay?" Kensi chuckled, "I'm okay. Just injuries. Deeks, I'm pregnant and baby is okay." Deeks chuckled then hugged, "I'm happy that you and baby are okay. I was worried sick. I didn't sleep for five days." Kensi looked up, "Really, Deeks?" "Yeah. Hetty gave me a week off. Nell was partner with Sam and Nate was with Callen." Kensi rested her head on his chest, "Let's go home."

Tali stood up, "How long were they…" "11 years." Callen replied, "Eric and Nell started dating for ten years." Tali nodded, "My parents got married when I was six. They are married for eight years."

Deeks house

Kensi and Deeks entered house as Deeks closed door. Kensi walked to kitchen as she felt dizzy. Deeks grabbed Kensi, "Kensi, you don't look good." "I'm dizzy and I haven't eaten food for days." Deeks nodded, "What about you lie down and I'll give you something to eat." "Okay." Deeks guided Kensi to bed then Kensi lied down. Deeks kissed Kensi, "I love you, babe." "I love you too."

Deeks walked to kitchen then opened fridge and looked at foods, "Kensi! Want leftover eggs?" Kensi didn't answer. "Kensi?" Deeks heard vomiting, "Shit." Deeks closed fridge then ran into bedroom to discover Kensi was vomiting blood, "Help me." Deeks grabbed car keys and phone then helped Kensi walk to car. Deeks dialed Sam. Sam answered, "What's up…" "It's Kensi. She's vomiting blood. We're on way to hospital." Sam nodded, "Abby vomited blood too. Did this guy drug them?" "I don't know. I went to kitchen get something for Kensi to eat then next thing she vomited blood. Was Abby feeling dizzy?" "Yes." "Kensi was feeling dizzy too. What about Tali?" "She's having tests taken."

Bishop, Mcgee and Tony were at hospital. Tony entered Tali's room, "Hey, how are you feeling." "I'm fine, abba. I was gone more than 12 hours." "Yeah." "Abby knows." "She knows what?" Tali didn't answer. "Oh, she knows about Ima?" "Yeah. I told her that Ima taught me to pick lock when I was eleven." Tony chuckled, "I remember that." Tony sat down in chair, "Did you see who's this guy?" "I do not know. Did you find Kort?" "No."

Tali nodded, "Before I was taken, I had a dream that Ima got shot in DC and Sadie disappeared. Kort was one who shot Ima." "Don't worry, Tali. Nothing will happen to them." "Okay. Did you know Abby miscarried?" "Yeah, I heard." Tali looked at Tony, "Abba. Ima didn't tell you that she's pregnant. She told me and she was planning to tell you but she didn't because of me." Tony nodded, "I'll call Ima."

Tony walked up, "Anything on Abby?" "She's doing better. She told us this someone drugged her and Kensi." Bishop replied. "Have you heard from Ziva?" "No." Tony dialed Ziva. Ziva answered, "Hey, Tony."

"We found Abby and Tali. They're both fine now. How's Sadie?" Ziva was crying, "Someone is here and Sadie disappeared." "Ziva, who is this guy?" Tony switched to speaker. "It's...Trent Kort."

Gunshots rang out. "Ziva? Ziva." Tony hanged up, "We need to go back to DC." Mcgee sighed, "Abby wants me to be with her. You and Bishop are on your own." Tony nodded, "Yeah, let's go, Bishop." Callen walked up, "Hetty call me to be assigned to be with you two. Vance asked her to." "Okay, let's go."

Tali fall on floor having seizure. Nurses rushed in to help. Sam walked up, "Go ahead. I'll let you know if Tali's okay."

"Okay. Thanks, Sam."

TBC chapter 3 coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DC

NCIS arrived at hotel where Tony and Ziva were staying at few hours later. Tony was at hospital waiting for Ziva as Bishop, Mcgee and Callen were in a hotel room. Bishop walked up to broken glass covered in blood, "Ziva and Kort must have been in fight. I don't know who blood is this."

Mcgee walked up, "It must be Ziva or Kort's." Bishop nodded, "And we have no idea where Sadie is." Callen's phone went off. Callen answered, "Callen. Okay. Thanks, Sam." Callen hang up, "That was Sam. Abby and Kensi are in coma. Tali's fine now." Mcgee nodded, "Good to know. We can't lose one of our own." Mcgee's phone rang. Mcgee answered, "Mcgee." Mcgee groaned, "Fine, I'll accept it. What about Tess? She left? Okay, thanks." Mcgee hang up. "What is it?" Bishop asked. Mcgee sighed, "Tess resigned. Vance offered Tony to help us and he accepted the offer." Bishop nodded, "Wow. It has been 12 years since he left us." "Exactly. I can't believe Ori lied to us."

Ncis

Bishop and Callen entered lab, "Hey, Samantha." Samantha looked up, "Hey, Bishop. I got the test results. The blood belongs to Ziva and Kort." Bishop nodded, "Thank you, Sam. Have you found footage outside hotel?" "Yes." Samantha pointed at footage, "Kort arrived this morning then he walked out with Sadie. I revived phone call from him and he was speaking in Russia." "I speak Russian." Callen replied." "Oh, can you tell us what he said?" Sam pushed start and Kort started speaking Russian." Callen sighed, "He's planning to bomb Los Angeles. He may have took her to Los Angeles. I'll call Deeks."

Callen walked out as Sam replied, "Is he federal agent?" "Yes, he's federal agent and he's from Los Angeles." "Wow." "Thanks for help." Bishop walked out.

Bishop walked up to Tony, "Hey, Tony." Tony turned around, "Hey, Ellie. How are you?" Bishop chuckled, "I'm good. Callen have something to tell you. Where's Mcgee?" Mcgee walked up, "I'm here. What's update?" "We heard that Kort is planning to bomb Los Angeles. He may have took Sadie there." Mcgee nodded, "So, looks like four of us are working together again. Tony, it's best if you can…" "Ziva is fine and I walked outside as I was on phone then I came back, she was gone." "What?" "I found note."

Tony gave note to Mcgee as Mcgee read note, "Kort took Ziva to Los Angeles. Is Abby alright?" "Abby and Kensi are awake and fine but they're in danger." "So is Tali, Sadie and Ziva." "Deeks was outside with Tali until someone drove by and took Tali. Deeks tried to stop them then he got punched in stomach."

"Is he okay?" Bishop asked. "Yeah, he's okay. If he's injured then we're another team member down and Hetty doesn't want to lose one of own." "You're right, we don't. We lost Kate Todd long time ago. We thought we lost Ziva David twelve years ago but she's alive."

Los Angeles

Hospital

Sam entered Kensi's room, "Hey, Deeks." Deeks looked up, "Hey." "I got call from Callen. They're on way back to Los Angeles because Trent Kort is in town and he's planning to bomb Los Angeles." Deeks looked at Kensi sleeping, "Well, I could help you guys but Kensi probably won't let me." "You're right. She doesn't want to lose you. We are stopping Kort and it's dangerous."

Kensi slowly awake up then looked at Deeks, "Deeks." "Hey, did you hear whole thing?" "Yes. You're not going out there. You just got punched hard." Deeks chuckled, "Touchè." "And also, you need to stay in case if someone tries to kill Kensi." Deeks sighed, "Yeah, I will."

Sam's phone went off. Sam answered, "Go ahead, Eric." "Sadie and Tali showed up at boatshed." "How did they get there?" "I have no idea." "Send someone there to stay with them until Toby arrives." "On it." Sam heard something, "Eric, are you eating in Ops?" Eric stopped eating, "No." Eric hang up.

Sam chuckled as he received text message from Eric, "Ziva showed up." Sam put phone away, "Ziva, Sadie and Tali showed up at boatshed. Eric have no idea how they got there." Deeks nodded, "Maybe it wasn't Kort who took Tali. It was someone who was saving their lives." "I don't know. When was last time did Nurse change IV?" "Three hours ago. It was supposed to change ten minutes ago." Kensi replied, "And I don't hear anyone walking in hallway."

Sam nodded, "Deeks, go check on Abby. I'll look for anybody. There's gun next to you if you need it." "Thanks, Sam." Deeks entered Abby's room to discover Abby was in bed, "Hey, Abby." Abby looked up, "Hey. Where were you guys? Where are nurses?" "That's what Sam and I are looking for them." Sam entered, "Deeks, I found four nurses dead." "Kensi."

Sam and Deeks ran to Kensi room, "Kensi." Deeks discovered dead body on floor, "Did you…" "He was going to shoot me but I shot him first." "Okay, Deeks, you bring Abby in here well I go look around hospital to see there's any shooters." "Okay."

10 minutes later

Sam entered room, "I looked everywhere. I found ten dead bodies and no shooter here." Deeks nodded, "Hey. Don't you think someone planted bomb?"

Sam and others took cover behind car as hospital blew up, "You guys okay?" "Yeah, we're okay." Abby replied.

Few hours later

Sam and others were at boatshed. Tony walked up, "Ziva, who brought you guys here?" "I have no idea. Tali said it was a woman with light brown hair." Tony nodded, "Well, I'm happy you guys are okay and Abby isn't happy that you faked death." Ziva sighed, "I know."

Ziva walked up to Abby, "Hey Abby." Abby looked at Ziva, "Hey." "Look. I am sorry that I faked death but Ori didn't want me to contact you guys. So I told her to lie to you and bring Tali to Tony." "It's okay. Tali told me when she helped me and Kensi to escape." "Really?" "Yeah." Ziva hugged Abby, "I missed you guys." "I missed you too. Who bought you guys here?" "Well, I have…"

"I bought you guys here." Ziva and others turned around to person, "Oh, my god."

It was Kate Todd.

TBC

Chapter 4 coming soon


End file.
